THIS COMPONENT IS ENTILTED THE GENOME TECHNOLOGY ACCESS CENTER SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT Project Summary Cancer genomics is widely studied and integral to the understanding, treatment and prevention of the disease. The genomic assays, tools, technology and expertise provided by the Genome Technology Access Center (GTAC) to Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) members enable researchers to advance in the fight against cancer. As GTAC is a SCC-supported facility, the close working relationship between GTAC staff and cancer researchers streamlines the design, execution and interpretation of all applied genomic assays. Furthermore, the dual nature of the GTAC, as both a research and CAP/CLIA-certified clinical genomics service provider, offers investigators a complete translational path for their research efforts. The GTAC provides next-generation sequencing, microarray analyses, and cutting-edge PCR services. Clinical sequencing, microarrays and PCR are performed in CAP/CLIA-certified laboratories. These technologies are leveraged for the analysis of gene transcription, DNA variant detection, DNA structural variation, genotyping, genome copy number and epigenetics. Assistance is available at all stages of a project, including experimental design, sample preparation, quality control, PCR/microarray/sequencing procedures, data clean-up and analysis. The GTAC occupies 5,875 sq. ft. of space located near the Center for Biomedical Informatics shared resource. GTAC is currently staffed by 22 scientists and maintains sufficient capacity to meet the needs of the Siteman Cancer Center research community.